Love 'em All
Love 'em All is a track from Usher's EP "Versus." The song was written by Ester Dean, Usher Raymond IV, Keith Thomas, Alexander "Prettyboifresh" Pahrm, Jr. (who also produced the song), Aubry Delaine & Jeremy "Jay" Stevenson. Lyrics Intro Usher baby I'm alone in this room The only thing that's in my mind is you I can't lie and say that I don't hear you calling That's something for you Got plenty to go around I guess I gotta remind how I put it down Chorus There's too many women in here And I wanna love em' all (love em' all, love em' all) And I just cant pick one out of them So I will cut em' all (cut em' all, cut em' all) 1 There's enough for me to go around Up in this club, yeah (club yeah) There's enough for me to make sure I pleasure all these girls in this club, yeah (club yeah) I'm gonna make sure its her Gon' do you and you And you and you And then I'm gonna do her Okay let's get straight And all my ladies get in line yeah I'ma take you back to school Just raise your hand girl If you wanna me to get to you Chorus There's too many women in here And I wanna love em' all (love em' all, love em' all) And I just cant pick one out of them So I'm cut em' all (cut em' all, cut em' all) Bridge Cause they wanna love me they wanna love me x7 2 These girls are gonna hate me if I give too much attention too One girl yeah (girl yeah) So I might just have to double up No triple up to Make it through these girls, yeah You kiss me here Touch me there you You move over Bring her here All I want is to get up on this flame I gotta seven forty seven Kind of love girl And I can take you all over the world Chorus There's too many women in here And I wanna love em' all (love em' all, love em' all) And I just can't pick one out of them So I'm cut em' all (cut em' all, cut em' all) Bridge Cause they wanna love me they wanna love me x7 3 Listen Now usually I'm the One kinda girl kinda guy Now I'm a free to get At every girl kind of guy And now if you down for that Say put me down for that I don't think You really hear me baby Lemme break it down Cause lately I've been a ohh Up in love kinda guy But now I'm single That beat up kind of guy And if you down for that Say put me down for that Raise your hands in the air If you want Usher, yeah Chorus There's too many women in here And I wanna love em' all (love em' all, love em' all) And I just cant pick one out of them So I'm cut em' all (cut em' all, cut em' all) Bridge 'Cause they wanna love me They wanna love me x7 Yeah, yeah Wanna love me They wanna love me They wanna love me They wanna love me Category:Songs